


sworn fealty

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif remained standing, waiting for Frigga’s instruction.  “I will do whatever is needed.  I serve you first and foremost, my lady.”  Frigga’s eyes darkened at the words of trust.  Everyone in Asgard served Odin first, always their powerful king, no matter what.  But there was nothing she could say that would please Frigga more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sworn fealty

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag prompt: Frigga/Sif - solace.

“You asked for me, my lady?” Sif stood in the doorway of Frigga’s chamber, hands clasped behind her back. 

Frigga stood on her balcony, looking out over Asgard.  Her shoulders were tight with tension and Sif wanted nothing more than to step behind her lady and press kisses to the back of her neck, but she always waited for Frigga’s word.  Frigga turned, golden hair cascading over her shoulder.  “Yes, thank you, Lady Sif.”  She extended her long, pale arm.  “Come, my dearest.”

Sif couldn’t hide a smile as she walked through the bedchamber and to the balcony, taking the hand of her lover and pressing a kiss to the palm.  “What worries you, my queen?”

Frigga sat on her chaise, tired body slumped, and released Sif’s hand.  “Everything worries me.  But those worries are alleviated when you’re here, my warrior.”

Sif remained standing, waiting for Frigga’s instruction.  “I will do whatever is needed.  I serve you first and foremost, my lady.”  Frigga’s eyes darkened at the words of trust—Sif knew what she said was treason.  Everyone in Asgard served Odin first, always their powerful king, no matter what.  But there was nothing she could say that would please Frigga more.

Frigga smiled, small and cool, a shard of sweet ice in Sif’s chest.  “And for that you will be rewarded.”  She extended her hand once more to Sif.


End file.
